


Well, this is your wish come true

by DomesticatedFeral



Series: Steo Week 2020 [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Stiles Stilinski/Theo Raeken, M/M, Nogitsune Stiles Stilinski, Prompt - "I came for Void Stiles", Steo, Steo Week 2020, Void Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:21:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26735041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DomesticatedFeral/pseuds/DomesticatedFeral
Summary: "Let's see if you really wanted it,"
Relationships: Stiles Stilinski/Theo Raeken
Series: Steo Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1940341
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38
Collections: SteoWeek 2020





	Well, this is your wish come true

**~**

Theo’s car rolls up behind Stiles and he quickly walks to the car. Theo stops the car and walks out of it.

“Sorry, I got here as fast as I could,” Theo huffed, running up to Stiles.

“I got to go now, Parrish has got the bodies,” Stiles said, walking quickly to the passenger seat.

“Hey, wait up, Stiles, wait-” Theo said.

“Parrish is out, he’s got the bodies, we got to find Scott, we got to tell him,” Stiles quickly said as he opened the car door.

“Stiles!” Theo shouts, stopping Stiles in his footsteps.

Stiles closes the car door and takes a step closer to Theo who was standing in front of the car.

“ I don’t think Scott wants to talk to you right now,” Theo warned Stiles.

“Yeah, thanks, I’m aware of that,” Stiles acknowledged, “doesn’t matter, he needs to know about this.”

He steps back and goes to open the car door.

“Stiles,” Theo said, his voice lower, “Scott doesn’t want to talk to you.”

Stiles walks closer, and Theo pulls out his library card that he had thrown in the hospital trash can earlier.

“But I think your dad does,” Theo muttered.

Stiles’ heart quickens, afraid of what his dad was going to say to him.

“Your dad was looking for you, Stiles-” he started to walk with the card in his hand- “found me instead,” he said.

“Where is he?” Stiles asks as he follows Theo.

Theo looks at Stiles and shows Stiles his library card, “I covered for you, this was taken care of. Melissa didn’t find it at the hospital, I guess even the son of a cop can make mistakes.”

“Did you hurt him?” Stiles asks, referring to his father.

Theo stops and looks Stiles straight in the eye, “I never lied about why I came back to Beacon Hills-” he pauses for a moment- “I’m here for a pack.”

“I came for the werecoyote, the one whose first instinct is to kill. I came for the Banshee, the girl who is surrounded by death,” he said as he circled Stiles, “I came for the dark kitsune, the beta with anger issues. I came for void Stiles, that’s the pack I want!”

“Unfortunately, it doesn’t include Scott,” Theo said as he stops in front of Stiles.

Stiles felt his anger rising, and so does Theo.

“Your heartbeat’s rising, Stiles,” Theo commented, as he walked to his car, “it’s not because you’re afraid. The nogitsune is gone, but you’ve still got more blood on your hands than any one of us.”

“I’m about to get more,” Stiles threatened Theo.

“I’ll tell you where your dad is-” Theo places the library card on the hood of his car- “if you promise not to help Scott.”

Stiles’ anger takes the best of him and he punches Theo, he stumbles but doesn't fall.

Theo chuckles despicably and he stands back up, “There he is! That’s Void Stiles! It felt good, didn’t it.”

Stiles punches his right in the nose, and Theo falls onto the gravel floor. Blood pools as his nose bleed, but he tilts his head back and spits the blood out onto the gravel.

“We won’t tell Scott, cause you can’t lose your best friend right, even though we both know you never needed him,” Theo said.

Stiles paces before he lunges towards Theo letting out a grunt of anger as he does so. He holds Theo by the jacket he was wearing.

“You hate me now, but you’ll get it eventually,” Theo retorted.

“This is the hard part, you can’t help Scott and save your dad’s life,” Theo said.

Stiles' mind was racing as he tried to calm himself down by taking deep breaths.

“You still got time, Stiles,” Theo warned, “you still got time.”

Stiles’ body tenses up and his grip on Theo’s jacket was getting stronger and stronger. Stronger than he should be feeling.

“You said you wanted Void Stiles,” Stiles said through ragged breaths, “well, this is your wish come true.”

Stiles stands up and lifts Theo with ease. He stares at Theo before throwing the chimera towards his car. Theo’s body hits the bumper of the car and falls onto the gravel.

Stiles’ hand trembles as his breathing levels out, he stares at Theo. Theo was staring back, pain and shock expressed greatly on his face.

“Let’s see if you really wanted it,” Stiles said, his voice neutral and unwavering.

Stiles, well more accurately, Void Stiles turns around and walks away, disappearing into the dark.

**~**

It’s been ages since then, Stiles remained Stiles, and everything unfolded, the ghost riders, anuk-ite, and even Theo became a good ally to the pack.

Everyone was having a great time in college, and everyone was back in Beacon Hills for summer break. It was a cool summer night and Theo was woken up by screaming, Stiles' screams.

“Stiles, Stiles!” Theo said, holding Stiles.

Stiles calms down as he wakes up and Theo loosens his grip on him.

“Are you okay? What happened?” Theo said, concerned.

“I’m fine, I jus- I just had a bad dream,” Stiles panted.

“A bad dream, or a night terror?” Theo asked.

“Theo, let’s go back to sleep,” Stiles mumbled, brushing the subject off.

“Stiles, I know you’re lying and these night terrors, you’ve been having them every night,” Theo said.

“I- I don’t want to talk about it,” Stiles said, his eyes locking with Theo’s.

“Babe, it hurts me to see you hurt,” Theo said.

Stiles reaches out and turns the bedside lamp on. He sits cross-legged across to Theo on the double bed.

“Well, I’ve been having night terrors, about things that I shouldn’t be bothered by anymore, things that are in the past, the thing that-” Stiles began rambling.

“Stiles, it doesn’t matter if the thing is in the past if it’s bothering you now,” Theo cut in.

“I’ve been having night terrors about the Nogitsune, and about Donovan, about my mother during her last days,” Stiles said, “I don’t know why, but it started after we had the pack picnic near the nemeton.”

“We couldn’t have released the nogitsune, you told me that it’s buried where it can’t be disturbed,” Theo said.

“But we both know who could’ve, remember when the nemeton was disturbed while we were in college, there were holes in the ground around the nemeton,” Stiles said, “whoever it was, didn’t release the nogitsune though, Derek found the capsule, the fly was still inside and he hid it deeper, in a place, no one can find it.”

“He hid it in the hale vault,” Theo said.

“Yeah, and there’s no reason I should be this on edge about it, no reason I should be thinking about turning void, no reason at all,” Stiles ranted.

Theo softly caressed his lover’s arm, “you’re stressed that you might turn void again, and you won’t. There’s no chance of it ever getting out of that container made out of rowan wood.”

“There could be, the nogitsune can create illusions, it’s a fox, a trickster, what if the fly was an illusion and the real fly is possibly out there,” Stiles theorized.

“You figured it out, Stiles,” Theo said, except it was the raspy, guttural voice of the nogitsune.

Theo shifts into the nogitsune’s body, well the dead body of Rhys, Stiles jolts out of bed as the nogitsune reaches out to him.

“Stiles! Babe!” Theo said as Stiles once again wakes up, in his hold.

The collar of his shirt was wet with sweat, his heart was racing and so was his breath, his throat felt hoarse like he had screamed for hours. Theo was panting as well.

“Get away from me!” Stiles said, jumping out of bed and backing away from Theo.

“Wha- Stiles, are you okay?” Theo asked.

“N-no, you’re the nogitsune,” Stiles stammered as he slowly backed away from the bed until his back hit the closet.

“Stiles, that can’t be true, it’s me, Theo, your boyfriend,” he said.

“Prove it,” Stiles said.

“If I was the nogitsune, wouldn’t I already be causing chaos?” Theo asked.

Stiles felt something change with him. He felt as if something was crawling up his neck. In a second’s time, he was gone.

“Stiles? Are you okay?” Theo asked as Stiles' face gained a neutral, evil stare.

“Never better,” he replied.

Stiles’ eyes turn a dull white and Theo realized, this wasn’t his boyfriend. Stiles disappears out the bedroom door and Theo quickly dials Scott.

“ _Theo? It’s 4 in the morning, wh-”_

“It’s Stiles, he’s, he’s not him anymore,” Theo said.

_“What do you mean he isn’t him anymore?”_

“The nogitsune, it’s in Stiles’ body,”

_“But the nogitsune is in the hale vault, in the-”_

“Stiles was talking in his sleep, the nogitsune could be out, an illusion in the container, or something, and he’s gone,”

_“Gone? What do you mean gone?”_

“He walked out of our apartment, I don’t know where he went,”

Theo puts the call on the speaker and begins to change out of his nightwear into what he was wearing yesterday.

_“I’m calling the Sheriff, he needs to know,”_

“Ok, I’m going out to find him,” Theo said, pulling his jeans on and taking his phone from the bed.

He ends the call and walks out of the bedroom, he takes his keys and walks out of the apartment. He jumped down the stairs, he couldn’t wait for the elevator. Going to the sub-level floor, he runs to his navy blue truck, Stiles’ jeep was parked next to it, meaning the nogitsune was afoot.

He gets in his car and drives out the apartment parking. He scans the streets as he drives, hoping to see his boyfriend, not the nogitsune.

As he drives down the empty streets, he glances at the rearview mirror for a second and sees the nogitsune sitting in the back seat.

“Oh, fuck!” He screams as he swerves the car left and goes off-road.

He stomps down on the brakes before it rams into a tree and it was barely half an inch away from the tree when stopped.

Theo glances at the rearview mirror once more, and nothing was in the back. He gets out of the car and sees Scott pull up behind his car.

“What happened?” Scott asked as he took his helmet off.

“I saw an illusion of the nogitsune, I swerved,” Theo explained.

Scott seemed to catch a scent, a very familiar scent. Theo smelled it too, strongly, and it was Stiles’ scent.

“Stiles,” Theo said, taking off his clothes and shifting into a coyote to track the scent better.

Scott shifted, his eyebrows ridging and hair growing on his cheekbones. Scott takes Theo’s clothes, knowing he’d shift back at some point. Theo runs following the scent with Scott leaps alongside. They found Stiles, scared in the middle of the woods.

“Theo?” Stiles said, seeing the coyote run up to him.

Scott runs into the moonlight as well and Theo shifts back. Scott hands Theo his clothes and he puts his boxers on.

“Stay away from me, I don’t want to harm you,” Stiles stammered.

“Stiles, what did you do?” Theo asked, noticing Stiles’ hand was bloodied.

“I- I don’t know, Theo, I don’t know,” Stiles said.

**~**

**Author's Note:**

> Wifi sucks, and so did my brain today.


End file.
